Purple Puffle
Purple Puffles were discovered on August 25, 2006.New Puffle! They are less known in Club Penguin than other puffles, but, they are almost always happy and sometimes quite picky. They are sometimes referred to as divas. They are more popular with girls due to personality and their passion for dancing. They are known to dance, and subsequently, the Night Club was host to purple puffles, from 2009-2012 Puffle Parties. History The Purple Puffle was the first puffle to be discovered after the four original puffles. Aunt Arctic was the first penguin seen with a purple puffle in secret mission #1. On August 25, 2006, member penguins were able to adopt purple puffles. Characteristics Attitude: These puffles are the spoiled divas of the puffle world. They are fabulous and flamboyant and love attention, but are particular and picky. They are wannabe celebrities and fashionistas. You could consider them the popular puffles, despite being a bit too flashy and loud. Favorite toys: Bubble wand with bubble mixture and disco ball. Elite Puffle Items: Bubble Wand, Star Glasses. Special facts: Has a sleep mask. Favorite game: Dance Contest Play: Makes some bubble shapes. Play: A disco ball appears and the puffle dances. Bath: Jumps in the bath then jumps out. Shakes itself and gets a different hair style every time. Favorite Food: Hummus & Pita Gum: Blows a bubble. Then blows a second bubble inside of it. It floats up in the air like a bubble. Dance: Bounces, flips and acts like a tornado. Postcard: Is flying away in a bubble. Brush: Gives a temporary hair style. Puffle Handbook Description The flash of a disco ball transforms this stylish Puffle into a powerful dance force. Famous Purple Puffles There are three famous Purple Puffles. They are: #Lolz - Cadence's puffle. #Pop - One of the elite puffles. #Scone - One of Aunt Arctic's puffles. Trivia *In Card-Jitsu Fire, Sensei says "Your purple puffle is loyal to follow you. Most food gets burned here" which shows that purple puffles don't like burnt food. They are quite picky, in fact. *Aunt Arctic owned a purple puffle before it was officially released on August 25, 2006, as seen in PSA Mission 1: Case Of The Missing Puffles, which was released before the purple puffles came out. *The purple puffle was the 5th puffle to be discovered on Club Penguin. *Cadence owns a Purple Puffle named Lolz. She brought her puffle during the Puffle Party 2011. *The purple Elite Puffle is named Pop in the video games. *They seem to be the best puffles at dancing. *Purple Puffles are like rock-stars; if they ask for something, they get it. *The purple puffle plush was the 2nd to wear their puffle launch helmet. *Purple puffles appear to look quite sassy with their eyes and the way they smile. *Some penguins make their purple puffle's name Lolz or Pop. *Before an update, purple puffles used to have their eyes stuck together, and not looking like regular puffles. *Aunt Arctic has a purple puffle named Scone. *When you go to the Water Dojo with the Purple Puffle, Sensei says, "Your Purple Puffle has mastered the ancient art... of giant bubbles." *Before Puffles were updated in 2011, if you fed a Purple Puffle a cookie, it would refuse to eat it until whipped cream and a cherry magically appeared on top. It would also refuse to eat its Puffle-Os until a salt shaker sprinkled salt on top. Gallery Famous Purple Puffles Lolz.png|Lolz Puffle Pal Adventures Pop.png|Pop Purple Puffle in-game Purple Puffle old look.png|The Purple Puffle's old look in-game Purple Puffle new look.png|The Purple Puffle's new look in-game Puffle look.png|A penguin walking a Purple Puffle in-game Cadence With Lolz In-game.png|Lolz, a famous purple puffle, walked by Cadence PurplePufflePetShopSprite1.png|As seen in the Pet Shop Purple Puffle caring card Purple puffle caring card.png|The Purple Puffle caring card Purple Puffle actions purple puffle sleeping.png|Purple Puffle sleeping purple puffle playing.png|Purple Puffle blowing bubbles puffle pla.png|Purple Puffle dancing under a disco ball purple puffle furnitire playing.png|Purple Puffle playing with a scratch tower Purple puffle taking bath.png|Purple Puffle taking a bath Purple puffle brush time.png|Purple Puffle being brushed purple puffle cp dance.png|A penguin and a Purple Puffle in a Dance Contest purplepuffletickle.png|When you tickle a purple puffle purplepufflepet.png|When you pet a purple puffle purplepufflepoke.png|When you poke a purple puffle Angry Purple Puffle.png|An annoyed purple puffle PurplePSpikyHair.png|The first hairstyle transformation that occurs when the puffle is taking a bath Tall Curly Hair.png|The second hairstyle transformation that occurs when the puffle is taking a bath Mohawk hair.png|The third hairstyle transformation that occurs when the puffle is taking a bath Flat Wavy Hair.png|The fourth hairstyle transformation that occurs when the puffle is taking a bath Purple Puffle plushes Toys puffle.png|The Purple Puffle plush along with the other puffles Artwork PurplePuffleWallpaper.png|A Purple Puffle background 27 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Purple Puffle in it along with other puffles 44 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Purple Puffle in it along with other puffles. Note: The puffle above the pink one 50 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Purple Puffle in it 54 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Purple Puffle in it 75 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Purple Puffle in it 100 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Purple Puffle in it Others New Style Purple Puffle.png|A Purple Puffle wearing a tiara Purple Puffle32 New Design.png New Style Sassy Purple Puffle.png purple puffle trunk.png|A Purple Puffle dancing in the Wilderness Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 3.40.33 PM.png|Another Purple Puffle Orange Puffle Spotted.jpg|The Purple Puffle seen in the puffle Video Snow Fort puffle (1).PNG|A Purple Puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010, Puffle Party 2011 and Puffle Party 2012 Puffle Party 2010 Night Club.png|Purple Puffles in the Night Club during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010, Puffle Party 2011, and Puffle Party 2012 Purple Puffle Pin icon.png|Purple Puffle Pin PurplePufflePLPic.png|A stampbook picture of a Purple Puffle in Puffle Launch Purplepuffle.png|Purple Puffle Earflap Cap Purple Puffle.PNG|A penguin wearing the Earflap Cap while walking a Purple Puffle Purple Puffle 33.png|A purple puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Purple.png|Transformation Player Card Purple Puffle in CP times.png|Purple Puffle Smiling R2-D2PurplePuffle.png|A Purple Puffle with the R2-D2 Helmet PurplePuffle2.png|A Purple Puffle smiling PurplePuffle3.png|A Purple Puffle surprised PurplePuffle5.png|Another view of a Purple Puffle PurplePuffle6.png|A Purple Puffle in a bubble PurplePuffle7.png|Another image of a Purple Puffle PurplePuffle8.png|A Purple Puffle looking down PurplePuffle9.png|A Purple Puffle dancing with the Disco Ball PurplePuffle10.png|A Purple Puffle dancing PurplePuffle11.png|A Purple Puffle as seen in the old Adopt-A-Puffle catalog PurplePuffle12.png|Another Purple Puffle looking down PurplePuffle13.png|A Purple Puffle jumping PurplePuffle14.png|A Purple Puffle looking up PurplePuffle15.png|A Purple Puffle smiling PurplePuffle16.png|Another Purple Puffle jumping PurplePuffle17.png|Another image of a Purple Puffle PurplePuffle18.png|Another image of a Purple Puffle PurplePuffle19.png|A Purple Puffle sleeping PurplePuffle20.png|Another Purple Puffle wearing the tiara PurplePuffleTB20.png|A Purple Puffle in a bubble PurplePuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Purple Puffle Mat, as seen at the Pet Shop when walking your Purple Puffle there Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Purple.png PurplePuffleStaring.png|A Purple Puffle staring Purple Puffle seen from the Music Cruise.png|As seen from the Music Cruise, in the Bridge (Music Cruise) CaMcmx-UkAARwXt.png large.png|Purple Puffle sitting on top of the Big Screen TV Videos Club Penguin Purple Puffle's Fabulous Cartoon Short Names in other languages References Category:Creatures Category:2006